STAR VS THE BOYS FAVORITE SHOW REACTION
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: This is a reaction fic with story, from the guys of SVTFOE show, to another currently show. Not a 100% crossover, or mention of the show they are reacting. Just, how guys react to things.
1. Chapter 1

This is a small stuff, of how Marco(an others) reacts to the awsome success of their MARVEL bros with the DAREDEVIL series of Netflix.

* * *

TITLE: The last couple of weeks, every bodys 1# topic.

It was 10 after 2 o'clock of the day at the Díaz family home. Marco was siting on the couch with a bol full of his Famus "Super Nachos" While he was watching the Tv on the living room. He loved this moments, the moments he got to watch his favortes Tv series. . . by web conection. Aldo the "Walking dead" was on, and his new favorite show was as is disposal when ever he wanted, he could not take the risk of any spoiler at the school, Alfonso or Ferguson had probably watched all the episodes already and tomorrow they might go full talk about it.

So now, it was his last chance to see it all. A all day, and night if it was in need, maratón.

The PS4 was on. He got to netflix and look out for the show, and it began.

the sreen was his only focus point, he did not care when the dogs destroyed half of the living room while trying to get marco´s atention.

He did not care when his parents came in doing "Smushh-Smusshhh" whne they arrived home after a date.

He did no care when star came in after a party in another dimensión.

-wooouu. . . what a fiesta was that one!-

He did not anwser, But star did notice him.

-Ey, Marco what are you doing safy fella-

She wetched him, he may not heard her.

-Marco, i . . .-

the dogs came in and tacle her.

-WOOU, HEY, LITTLE GUYS, WHATYADOING, WHATYADOING, WHATYADOING MY CUTIES PAYS!-

They get her a way, cuz, if they did not get any atention from Marco, maybe Star would pay atention.

So the day go on.

There were times when he got so nervus, he ate his oun finger neils.

There were times when he had throw back his nachos, cuz of the gore.

There were times whne he was confronting the air along side the character.

And finally, there were time when he cry for the character painful path. But also, gain some strength from him too.

Soon, it was all over. Just teen minutes before 12 o'clock. . . But it was over haha.

-ÑAAAWWW. . . where's the milk?. . . hm. . . Marco!-

Star was there, just about to go back in bed, when she saw him there watching at the tv screen.

-Marco, why are you still up? you most rest, tomorrow his monday, avery body hate mondays, go now we have school, lets go-

She went up then. But Marco just . . . was. . . out of the world. He looked at the window, it was about to rain. . . In town.

-My town. . . my home. . .My city-

He was about to put his Hood on, when lucky, he came back to life with the help of a thonder scream.

-AH!-

That was anticlimatic, but still, although he lost the moment, that show did afect him.

The next day, things were about to change.

 **to be continue. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Whats going on boys?. . . boys?

The day was about to get started. The ring of the bell was loudsy an Star was late for his second class.

-OOOH, HOW COULD I BE LATE? IT WAS ONLY A CHAT ABOUT CATS! HOW CAN TIME RUN OUT WHEN YOU ARE TALKING WITH CATS?-

Yeah. . . she was getting close to the classrom when sudenly some of the boys apear in her way.

-OH, SORRY, I´M COMING, SORRY!-

-Oh, careful-

-Pass-

-THA. . .- she stoped -Yeah-

the boys keep moving not wasting time in hellos, while she just stayed still and stared at how good bouth of them looked a like. She knew those guys, they were usually a mess, but, now, they were in formal clothes and stuff like if they were professional.

-well, nice looking you guys-

By the time she arrived to the class room, big surprise, only the girls were at the class. And they were leaving the place already.

-thanks you for join us today, miss Star, but the class is cancel, cancelación if you want-

\- what you mean? where are the boys? why you all leaving? -

-There is no way I can give you a proper class, to just a few people-

-so that means? -

\- until the boys finally decide to come back, the class is cancel-

The other girls cheer for that matter.

Star gave an odd expression -Yeah but where are the boys then? -

\- they're in other class rooms-

\- seems they all have decided to take a different class, well, classes if I am correct- said one of her classmates

-wait a minute, which classes? -

All of them gave her a awkwardly look, before answer.

-Law classes-

By the end of the campus, in very small area of the last building, the boys of almost all the school were receiving a class in statements of the supreme court.

-what is this? Aren't they to young to be studying law process? -

The girls were watching by the Windows.

-for some reason the director added some new topics and extra charge for this new classes-

Another of the girls pointed at some thing else.

-look at them, they are dressing very much a like-

-Oh, you are right, look at them-

They were using sun glasses, red sun glasses. Wearing gray jackets, some of them had a hear cut and the creepy part was the non interested looks on their eyes. Like if to them all was so professional easy to understand.

-They are not looking very attractive right now, you get what I am saying? - said one of the gals

\- Yeah they are like stones and stuff-

After that, they just leave them alone, except for star. She knew that in just one day people don't do such drastic changes, especially Marco. . .MARCO!

He was there too.

Estrange thing, he was also wearing a new look. His jacket was bright red, he wasn't smiling while taking notes, and he never mentioned anything about changing classes, he always tell her everything about school stuff.

-what is going on boys? -

All of this was confusing, but just when she was about to go inside, a screaming Channel got her attention.

-this is horrible! -

Star rushed to the next hall. There she was Channel lying on the floor with a damsel in danger look.

-Channel **what** is the problem? Alligators! Demon! Prehistoric shark! Evil wizard! -

\- Oh it's the worst thing ever! -

\- what? -

\- they're going to reduce our time in the gym because of a new kunfu class! -

Yeah, star only gave her a awkwardly look.

-well. ..-

Then all the boys came out of the classrom in a hurry.

-We hear a scream of help from you, what is the problem? Alligators, Russian people, monster attack, Japanese people, evildoers, a white crime lord! -They all speak at the same time

The only gave them a much more odd look. They all were now wearing black shirts and also were missing air.

-Well yeah! You guys just take all of our gymnastics wityour stupid martial crap! -

They seemed to lose all the adrenaline.

-OH, it was just that, false alamr pal's lets go back to work-

With shame whispers they went back to the class.

-wait marco-

Star did try to get a world with him, but the door was shut.

Channel got back on her feet and looked the place.

-bunch of weirdos-

\- they're acting like a big. . .- she thought it before saying anything -unfriendly person's-

-they're acting like a bunch of jerks, they didn't even help me to get up-

\- Oh yeah, that is it. . Posible that they might be playing some game or something else entirely-

\- well i don't care, I am gonna talk to Britney about this all thing,they won't get away with this-

Star looked her go, then she looked back at the classrom. Her best friend and mates were all acting so much out of character.

 **to be continue**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TITLE: So, this just happen.

So, after a few days without a chance to meet his male Friends at school, and hardly talk to Marco after school, Star decided to hang out with the gals. . . And that did not go well. . . . at all. You see, maybe for boys whom at less have some training in combat, they have no problem when it comes to DEFEND the most powerful and mistical Wand of Mewni. . . but, for those who are not well prepare. . . things can go wild.

-AWWWWW. . . . -

Star arrived late from school that day. She just gave in as soon as she got inside the house. She had to fend for her partners and her oun stuff. The evil forces of Ludo that arrived from her homeland were pretty rude this day. At least she finally got things onther control in the end. Some NarvalBlast here and there, and a huge love Nuke got the job done.

-this day can't get worse than just a few hours ago-

\- Oh Star- that was miss días -you are late, go now take a shower and have meal, and don't forget to do your homework, having fun is no excuse for not being responsible-

\- Yes miss días - Yeah, labor manage to get her yet

After a few stuff been done, she only needed to make an essay on the topic of global warming, but she didn't have the notes. So she had to ask Marco for those. She went to his room in order to get the notes, but just when she arrived at the room and nock the door, there was no answer to her call.

\- marco, i need something for tomorrow only class we still have together, can I come in?-

All was silent.

\- Marco? -

Silent again.

-this is the part when you say "Polo"- she jocked

No answer.

\- Marco? Are you there? Why you are not answering my questions? I'm out side of your room and i just need some help with the homework assignment-

She knew that he had to be inside. So, she only opened the door slowly to get in.

-Marco i am just asking for a paperwork, so if you could just be a darling and. . -

Surprise, Marco was already sleep in his bed.

-OH, SORRY! - Star back up a little -I am so sorry, i didn´t know, I'm just gonna pick up the paperwork and let you sleep-

Star didn't receive an answer from Marco.

\- well, i have to. . .-

She went inside, looked for the work, take it out of the backpack of Marco, along with her devil horns tiara and. . . Wait a second.

\- OH? -

Yeah, it were a couple of her favorite tiaras.

\- Marco? Why do you have one of my favorite tiaras in your backpack? -

No answer. She got tired of the the silence. She walked over to him and took the sheets and shaked the bed.

\- Marco!-

Star then uncovered his friend and big shock. MARCO wasn't there!

-oh, Marco! -

Star take off the stuff that were there pretending to be Marco. A ball, clothes and shoes.

There was a loudsy sound out side the house. She ran to look outside the Window, and when she managed to get a nice view, she saw a shadow running away from the house.

-Marco! - Star shouted -is that you? -

All she could do was watch, because when she turned around she fell in the ground thanks to a wood board that was in the floor. It was a knock-out for her.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke thanks to the call for breakfast.

\- OH? What time is it? -

Then all came back to her mind. So she got up and decided to go downstairs in hurry.

\- miss and señor días! -

She had to tell them about the missing of Marco, but just when she arrived to the kitchen, there He was. Marco was sitting in the table along his father.

-oh good morning to you Star!- said señor días in welcome -how was your night? -

\- come and sit down, the hot Cakes will be ready in just in a second- miss días greeted

-Yeah, but I have mine first, I wake up first- said marco

Star gave him a suspicious look. Did he say anything about waking up early?

-OH good for you my son and thanks for taking the time to wake us up too, early today-

\- Oh well I just had to, cuz, I slept like a baby boy in my bed and right now have tons of energy- his look wasnt that accurate

-Hmm. . . Thanks son! -

Star noticed that he was having a hard time faking a smile, that and the long stupid exposition he gave.

\- well, nice for you Marco, did you have a nice dream? -

-Oh yes, it was just what I needed-

-Yeah but, why you didn't wake me up? Hmm Marco-

\- Oh, you were so calm sleeping in your room, that I didn't found the heart to wake you up! -

\- Oh that's so sweet from you Marco-

Star knew that he was lying. She just came from his room, where she spent the last night sleeping. And that sounded creepy after thinking it.

-Very good well! Now you two eat your breakfast!-

Star looked at him closer. She could easily tell that he was tired and also in need for a sleep.

-so Marco, tell me what did you dreamed about? -

\- I?-

\- yes, I mean if you have a nice dream, what was about. . .-

Her question had to be hold. Cuz Señor días interupted her.

-oh god grief! -

They all turned to him.

-what is the problem? - All said

-look at the news-

He showed the newspaper and big surprise, the headline and the main picture of the cover was about a group of people. Young mans running around in town causing problems every where of every kind.

-"new gang of little devil's storm the city"?- star sayed with an odd expretion

\- Oh what a shame-

\- i know, right-

Marco turned his head to look at the floor with shame in his eyes, Star noticed that but didn't say a word about it. The picture showed the answer to her early question about last night.

-Yeah, I can't believe that ether, what kind of trouble maker's are now running around-

The evil teens in the picture were causing trouble in the near mall. The one that was new a downtown and havea a event stuff coming up. They also showed them caused trouble near the school and curiously close to the dojo where Marco have always trained.

\- some one should do something, don't you think? Marco? -

-oh, I am gonna with, my, oh well, breakfast now, haha-

Yeah, she had to do something.

 **to be continue**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER TITLE : So, after a few hours later today, answer the questions

Star was just in the middle of the campus, waiting for a consulting company that she requested early on that same day. She over heard from one of the gals at school, that there has been a stuff going on with the boys, due a certain show that is the new grove between them and it might be the reason for the new attitude of the boys, at least in the school. She didn't want to tell anyone about the related case of gang's she found out that same morning. But now she needed to see a girl who was probably the only one that keeps in touch with the boys.

-Come on, I don't have all the day-Star said -Hmm? -

Star heard some foot steps coming at her direction. It was the girl she requested.

-hi, you are Anna the foreign student? -

-ex foreign student, a few months ago i lost that title, and yes, I am Anna, and you? -

\- Oh, well I am Star Butterfly, and yeah, I guess I am the foreign student, now-

\- Yeah I knew, I have seen you before-

\- well, nice to meet you, i wish I could talk to you more and get to know each other, but, I kinda like to know if you could just give me some information about the recent events evolving the boys? -

\- well, yeah, straight to the point-

She took a few stuff out of her backpack -well, it is a small amount of things that I am ding, but the boys apear to be very interested in the job i have done-

Star looked up, and it was a little surprise, but the fact that the boys apear to be interested in the job of Anna was enough for her to tell, they were involved with the same gang thing of last night . she just needed to see if the rumors around this red head were true.

\- Yeah, it was very surprising that my design for customs and clothes become this popular with boys, specially because this is my most horrible work ever since I made a mistake with reindeer kinda looking clothes-

Star checked the outfit and it was true what people said about Anna before. She was still in touch with the boys, and she was selling stuff. But This was a simplistic sport gear in color black. Nothing especial, or attractive, or specific to the use. It was just a common black suit.

\- so this is why the boys had contact you. They have ordered this to you? -

\- they're acting like if it was a big deal to them, and they have been ordering a lot of stuff that I still have to take care of-

\- more? -

-yes, just a few days ago, they also order some new stuff,-

\- They, order, what? -

\- Masks, simple ones that I have, some simply matters of silk-

\- let me guess, black silk-

\- Yeah, it makes you wonder what is the big issue-

Star felt a little worry about the things this Anna knew about. So she had to ask for one more simple thing.

-so, hey girl, ah, have you been reading the newspaper or listen something about recent event's?-

-oh,I wish I could know anything about the new stuff happening in town, but is not easy to catch up with things, when you are late with deliveries. Why you ask? -

\- because of. . . The new restaurant. . . The Japanese sushi! -

\- Oh, well that's cool new. . . I think-

Star needed something else. She thought about it, and there it was.

-well, i would like to see your designs for a new. . . wardrobe of mine!-

\- Oh, for real! ?-

\- yes, of course I need more clothes, and I only have like 7 styles right now-

-AWWWWW, O MY GOD! i am gonna start right now! ! ! !-

Anna ran like a big Speedy Gonzalez and in just a couple of seconds, she was out of view. That gave star some time before anyone else figured out about the boys.

She looked behind her, taking a nice view of her next target. The law classrom.

-now, I have to talk to you my, best friend on earth-

But before she left. A screaming Anna tooked her by surprise.

\- OOOH! ! I almost forgot to take your measures! -

\- Ah! -

* * *

After a long time in the bathroom with a metric belt and some picture's for her new wardrobe, Star was free.

She was lucky to see Marco getting ready for gym class. So, it was the perfect moment to approach his best male friend and do him the big question that might change everything.

*ok, that sounded pretty crazy, specially now i am thinking about Marco* she told her self

Well, either way. It was time.

-Marco Días! -

\- Star? -

Star rushed to him and grab him by the shirt neck. Not care if all the people close saw them or not.

\- Star, What are you doing! ?-

\- Shut it, wild animal! -

Star drag him to the shadows where no one could see them deal with their issues and important talk.

\- Dammit I did it again! !-She said to her self

\- what are you talking about? -

\- Hmm! - She forgot she had him close - Nothing, shut up! -

\- just tell me what is going on? -

\- why so much hurry? Marco? Why? -

\- I have a class! -

\- Oh, well that's good for you Marco, a class, well, nice for you because I thought you were going to have another night trip to the city center again! -

\- WHAT? - his reaction was a huge revelation

\- YEAH, ALONG SIDE YOUR NEW FRIENDS FROM HELL!-

\- I don't know what you are talking about! !-

\- Oh, well that's cool too, but for you to know, I just bought some new clothes from Anna, just like all of you boys had done!-

\- Ah! - he started sweating - well, that. . -

-I knew it! ! !-

They stopped by the shadows of a private place. She was in control now.

\- Please tell me that you haven't snitch any of this! -

\- No, not yet-

\- Star, look I. . -

Star stoped him, and put her left hand up,in front of his face.

-ah, uh, ah, Mister Días! Not so fast! - She said with style -now you listen to me. I don't know what you are thinking about, but I am not gonna fall for it, I am doing the questions here. So , better tell me the truth of all this Diablos games and what is your contribution in all the mess, because you and the rest of the school are in serious problem's-

-We didn't do anything Wrong or something Bad- he defended his case

-Hola, the news paper and every one else is calling you guys street gangsters! Your mom and dad including! -

Marco froze because of that fact. Star then realized that, so she could take it slow now.

-well, yeah, that is how it is, Marco-

\- Yeah it is-

He just gave up. Star let him go, so he could take a sit on the floor, close to the wall.

-Marco, can you tell me what is going on with you and the rest of the school boys? -

All she wanted was the truth. And Marco didn't have a choice now, because she knew it all. So, he let a sight escape from his mouth.

\- it was not intentional the stuff we did the other nights you know. But things got out of hand-

\- so it was you the person who i saw the other night in the shrubbery. Why you decided to go ?-

\- Oh, it's not my first time going out at night-

\- WHAT? -

\- is like the fifth time I do it-

\- so you are indeed one of those Devils-

\- We didn't came up with the name! -

\- but that is how everyone is calling you guys -

\- i know, the truth is that non of us had done anything wrong-

\- you caused disturbing things in the middle of the city- she turned around to peck something, then shown him it - You were causing trouble in the near place-, just look at the newspaper

\- They get it all the wrong way okay, we didn't do anything Wrong, on purpose of course-

\- what? -

\- this is not us been evil, they capture us in Fails! -

\- Fail? -

\- Yeah they get it all wrong-

Star looked at the pictures, and they all seemed to be bad stuff.

\- what you mean by "wrong" ?-

He tooked the paper out of her grip. Looked for the images and then showed them.

-Here, page 3! In here, we look like we just trowed trash to the Street, but, no- He said -This his Tom, failing on his dum Parkour close to some trash containers-

yeah, it was show that there was a bandalic act but, it could have benn the other way around.

-Now, page 2, Here, it looks like we take down a tree. but no. That was a tree that could not take the weight of Ferguson, when he tried to do a watch over -

She could actually belive that, but. . .

-Here in this other one, this happened cuz well, Alfonso learned that Windows and nunchucks dont get along if you have mustard hands-

-Well. . .-

-Here, page 1, Harold failing at takeing out a trash can out of the Street to the proper garbage, he totally mis the spot. Here, Gerald confused the paintcan with a diferent color with the on of the Wall we wanted to clean. Here, Martines Missiing the spot. Here, Steve not Knowing how to help out a cat in a tree. Here, Jason falling sleep in the worts place ever -

\- Oh, well-

Star could still not believe this, it was very good and surprising that the boys apear to be very, very, very, stupid. OK, there's probably a bad day, here and there, but this.

\- Marco i am just not quite sure of this-

\- Then you'll be sure with this -

He tooked off some of his shirt up, just to show her the truth about this dam things. He had a horrible scar tissue on his stomach and part of his chest.

-Ahhh!-

Star was just shock and a little surprise, but most worry about his friend.

\- OH my god, Marco this is sick, what happened to you? -

He looked down.

\- AWWWWW, page 1, upper part on the left side of the pictures- he told her -thats me trying to get a bully out of the Street-

There was a long pause. It looked like he was bullying a inocent guy in the picture and the pour person was giving up the fight. But with the recent knowledge and pruf of it, she knew she could trust Marco, besides, he was his best friend and she knew him to well, Marco could never hurt anyone on purpose. But his wound, dam, It wasn't possible that thing could be real. But it was, and Star could touch it with her fingers. That red line that seemed to be bad, but not that deep enough to make him bled that badly.

\- Ahhh! -

\- Oh, sorry! -

\- don't touch it, still red and hurts me, and I just got it a day ago-

\- Just a day ago! -

\- Oh, well that's something I deserve, I thought that I could handle him ok, such as a Monster, but, people just act so extrange and unpredictable-

\- Marco, he. . -

He knew she was getting very concerned about him.

\- OH don't worry about it, i still did beat up his ass, his reaction was just. . . non expected to me-

\- Masks this how much you want, Marco Días, but I am not gonna fall for your cute reaction, you still assaulted a man who did nothing-

\- not that he wasn't going to stop being a bully to those little cat's-

-Still. . . wait, you saved some little kittens-

\- Yeah, that guy was a big idiot, I just couldn't stand that when I hear them mew me-

\- AWWWWW, Marco that so sweet from you-

His face got a little red - Yeah I know-

\- but that doesn't answer my question, why you all are doing this now? Why so the sudenly you decided to become a vigilante? -

He looked down. In shame and shyness.

\- Marco! -

-ok fine- he breathed a little -have you seen this new show on the Internet-

Star looked at him oddly, but willing to listen. Her and the secret shadow behind them, listen their conversation with a grin on his face.

 **to be continue**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER TITLE : WE HAVE A PLAN JAJAJAJA

The dawn was close to hit the day. But before that happened, a very sneaky group of cheerleaders decided to go on a secret reunión of the school women's council members. The cream of the cream. The popular girls of school.

The leader of the council, was the espectacular and Ritch :Britney.

\- So, can someone please tell me what are we going to do with the boys, because I thought this reunion had that purpose in mind, not wasting my time-

\- well, yeah, that is why you called us? So what is the plan Britney? -

\- Wait, what? - She said with a grin on her face - What are you talking about? I didn't call anyone here, i was called out-

\- What? -

All the girls were taken by surprise, specially because this kind of meeting's didn't happen this frequently, not at less without the rest of the council members, the male ones.

-so, if non of us called for this reunion, then. . . Why the heck are we still doing here? I mean, it's the worst day of the week and we are spending our time in school, what are we? Nerds. Let's roll out-

\- Oh, but you are gonna lose all the fun if you leave now -said a shadow coming out of his secret place

\- Ahhh! - They all screamed and jump a little

\- stop the girl act, and compose your self-

\- Oh? -

It was possible for them to recover the peace, specially because they got a glimpse of the person who talked to them. It was a minor kid, with a mischievous look on his face.

\- hey, I know you- claimed Britney -you are that kid whose parents buy him a lot of stuff from the mall and market that other day, I have seen you around the campus recently-

She paused for a minute.

-you are that kid who joints Marco Días in all those sports events!-

\- you can call me Jeremy, I prefer that-

\- Oh, well that's cool, ok, but if you mind, we are about to leave, I don't care any thing that you or your friends have to talk-

\- well you are mistaken all, the fact that I am not friend of Marco Días is the reason why I called you all here-

\- Hmm? -

\- You see, maybe i do spent time with Marco Días, but we are not friends at all-

\- Oh yeah, so? -

\- Yeah, I am his rival, I didn't like how you associate us-

\- well, who cares? I'm out-

\- Well, that's a shame, because i just know how to help you out with the boys new classes -

Another smile he gave them.

\- What you said? Kid-

\- Nothing especial, or attractive to your interest- he looked at his nails with arrogance - But I think I may have to talk to someone else who cares about the school and his benefits-

Ok, he did pulled off. Britney along with her partners tooked a close eye on the kid.

\- What you have to say about the recent events? Boy-

She sounded pretty interesting and liked the words of the Jeremy. Also, she give him a funny look on the eye.

\- i have a proposal for you, one that will benefit us all-

\- You have all my attention kid. What you want, but better be good enough-

\- Oh yeah, it's pretty good-

\- So, can you tell us about it? -

\- yes, I do and believe me, your going to love me after knowing this,we are going to take our school back-

 **To be continue**


	6. Chapter 6

WELCOME, WELCOME, TO THE SIXTH CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC!. . . . . . . . HHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. o sorry, i just watch a tráiler and. . . well, it was good. So, sorry for i had keep you all in waiting. But, i had exams this past days and proyect stuff, and i am not doing quite fantastic in general. So, hope you understand if i take a few days longer than others to update. SO with out any others stuff in our way, lets this party started.

CHAPTER 6, TITLE: No more cake for you. . . WHUUAHAHAHAHA!

The next day after Star get to knew every thing about the, "Vigilante Club" of Marco and the rest of the Boys at school. Things seemed and appeared to chill a Little. At less people didnt get to see the Diablo kids of the city for about 2 days. That was because of Star´s Warning. Marco told avery one to stop doing it, just till everyone in town got cold about the issue.

There was rummors and conspiracies theorys of bad things going on in the evil side of the city. But those were just the adults having worrys. Justified, but not real, watching the bright point of course.

Well after that, Star had to pay for all those clothes from that red head of Scandinavia in advance, with all her allowance. . . so the next week travel to Quest-Buy was cancel.

\- AWWWWW, I guess I am not gonna be in the middle of the hype, for the next mirror galaxy 7.8000 with 4 D, and unlimited underworld messages, and interchangeable objects through magic-

Star summed a black cloud over her.

\- Well, Star. . . I am really sorry for your help with all of this, but. . . sorry. . . I didn't know people's reaction could be that bad about us-

Marco wa behind her, cleaning some stuff there just to make it up to her.

-oh well, it's not the end of the world, there is always a new mirror every year with small actualizations on every thing, not like a real game changing or enything-

\- but still, i am sorry-

\- Don't worry Marco- she then realized what had happen, although it was nice to have Marco back, the doubt did remain -just tell me again, what is the big issue with your favorite show of yours of the Internet ?-

Marco did finish on time to give an answer to that question.

-Well , that's hard to say, I am not quite sure how to help you out with words- he walked towards her -I just jumped in the middle of something awesome and motivational that make me fell. . . . _Wou bro_ -

\- hmmm, How exactly? -

\- have you heard about the recent events evolving the Comics and movies? -

\- Oh, it's that the stuff the boys in the so called "Nerds área" dictated by Britney, talk about all day? -

\- Yeah, kinda. Look, it is not just a few people Thing, anymore this like. . . The supreme stuf on enterteiment and. . . just couldnt evoid to get suck on in-

-So you enjoy it too-

\- Yeah, and is quite a cool awesome thing -

\- but what does it have to do with you? -

\- Is call inspiration-

\- inspiration for what? -

\- To move and do not just simple actions, but to be. . . a hero-

\- But what kind of activities, hero stuff and to what point? Become evil? neen turn evil by the people? -

\- We are not evil, just dump enough to try things at the four week of just watching a show on the Internet -

-ok. . . . . . . well yeah, I mean, look at me, I don't have trouble fighting against horded of monsters, I am doing this since I was 7-

\- Oh, well that's cool, but betwen us, i am trained to fight too since i was 6 and half, but. . . not to patrol an entire city full of people-

\- AWWWWW, come on, you got your self a bunch of " _wanna be heros"_ by your side, I used to be on my own back in home-

\- seems to be very easy for you, one princess with a super powerful wand that can safe (or destroy the world) in the palm of your hands-

\- yes, that's the dream-

\- well, what ever, I am just gonna go calm and easy till the adults forget everything-

\- well that's you, but what about the others?-

\- Na, I really don't think they will do much know you warn us about the gang thing. . .so yu wnat to watch why is there so much scandal-

\- Let get some nachos!-

* * *

That very same night there was a trip to down town. This trip was orchestrated by the boys of Marco and Star's group.

\- Come on people, justice won't be servikng it self- said one of the boys

-Yeah, injustice doesn't rest a bit- said one of the boys, that probably was Ferguson -Let us take on the night-

\- Yeah, although that was a pretty good catch frame, it didn't make sense!- that was probably Alfonso, also in custom

\- YEAH, GO US!-

\- OH, wait a minute, did you hear that? -

One of them stopped the huge crew of boys in the run.

-What? - one of them asked

-Listen! -

They all turned to him. Then, they listen to every thing around them. Taking a deep breath and focusing on the environment so the world could speak to them.

" _Help! HEL ME!_ "

They all opened their eyes in surprise, that was the unmistakable sound of a damsel in distress. Cliché, but still a call from a person in danger.

So, every single one of them ran into the darknes.

* * *

It was a dark night in town, and certainly not a good night to have a walk through the alleys in between buildings and parking lots. But there she was. A lady lying in the ground, covering her face from the shadows in terror. She was using a very old style of clothes, like if she was getting out of a 1936 dectetive novels.

The boys then arrived to the scene. They were capable to point her location with out problem. But still the precautions had to be taken. After all, they did a mess the last days.

-you, you and you take cover and watch for danger-one of them said with authoritarian attitude

\- wait, why do we have to take care of the cover? - other asked

\- Because, shut up and I say so! -

\- yes, don't get in our way- supported other

-Yeah -

\- Yeah, we handle this -

\- go and watch-

They decided to not take that serious the dump bullying.

\- ah, what ever you guys -

\- yes, just don't screw this up-

\- who cares? -

The small group went to look after posible problems while the bigger team prepared to jump into action.

While getting close, they tried to do ninja movements and look good. Of course this didn't get the lady any calm, she did still keep her posture of distress.

\- Ma'am, don't worry! -

The boys finally spoke.

\- We are here to help you! -

They made a circle around her to protect her. Just one of them took a look and care of the women´s sake, in case she was hurt. But they did it very ridiculous.

\- Hello ma'am, you can trust us, we won't hurt you at all, just tell me if you're damage some where, or, if there is any danger to take you out ofit-

\- _Oh, thanks for your cute help_ -

\- Yeah, don't worry about it, we will get you out of trouble ma'am-

He gave her a hand so she could get up. She took it and slowly hot on her feet.

\- Now, if you can tell me what's your problem, we may leave this horrible street, it's not safe for madam like you-

He didn't notice that the woman always reacted a little odd, like angry when ever he call her a ma'am.

\- _No, no it's not safe any lady_ \- she said -Not safe for you either, Boys **! !** -

The woman got out a electronic joke device and took over the arm of the masked boy.

\- AHHHH! ! !-

\- Oh? -

-Ah? -

\- oh? -

\- what? -

\- yes, take it all, Mister! - She shouted loudsy

There was a huge light that was turned on. The boys in the middle of the alley got caught in shine and also surprised.

\- Throw the bombs! - a voice ordered

Some metal stuff was thrown in the ground. They could listen to the cans roll over the floor close to their feet.

\- Now! -

 **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ! !**

 **-** Ahhh! ! !- They all screamed

The watch over team came back from their hide out to check on their friends.

-What's going on? -

They get in the worts part. The saq how the women let go of his friend, after electrocuted him and shield her self. He felt in to the ground totally unconscious. The others were out of breath because of a bunch of the pepper gas.

\- OH, SOME BODY HELP, I'M BEEN ATTACK BY THE DEVILS GANG! ! ! ! !-

\- WHAT? YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS! - screamed one of them

-HELP ME! ! ! ! !-

Fortunate the prays of the damsel were heard by some many people.

-Stop right there, neighborhood patrol! -

\- Ah? -

Meny civilians appear in the moment. What a good luck.

-GET THEM NOW!- They said - Those right there too! !-

\- Oh no! -

\- They think we're the bad guys! -

\- No, this was a trap! RUN! -

The support team decided to escape from the patrols. But they were leaving behind the A team. They all were down already by the gas and the patrols were coming. They semmed to be doom, but. . . But not everyone left.

Ferguson had doubts about what he was going to do, to the point that he was sweating his weight out betrayed him. He look to his friends, then to the police and then to his hands!. . . So, he just went for it. He ran like a big crazy!

There it was a apple tree close in the sidewalk. He went to the tree and then he tried to climb it.

\- OH, SORRY TREE! -

\- HOLD RIGHT THERE! - The patrol was just 6 steps behind him him -Stop! -

But before his friend got caught. Alfonso thrown his nunchucks randomly.

\- No! ! !-

Good luck for his bad luck. He did hit wrongly something useful for one's. A car's window that ignited the alarm of this one and a few more that were close by.

-Ahhh! - it scared the patrols a little but also gained the attention of them all.

But to late.

-HMM! WATCH OUT! - Ferguson screamed -AWWWWW! -

The tree just couldn't take that amount of pounds. So it felt down with all the branches and apples covering everything around.

-WO,WOA, WO! ! !-

The lady was about to get out of the alley when the tree felt.

\- why is here so much noise! ?. . .Ah!-

 **Falling! ! LOUDSY FALLEN TREE NOISE! !**

* * *

To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

Hello every one, my name is seanna. .. Oh, sorry i was watching YouTube stuff. . . insted of studing. . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . aawww. some time i hate my lazynes. Well, that was a bommer. But wats not gonna be a Bommer, is our new chapter. We have a great chance of more liking and hope to see more views in our future. So hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter title: The Siege of war

5 am in the mornig. Marco was lying on his bed having nice dream involvign cockies and chocolate from abuelita. Yeah, nothing like a nice dream after a second maratón of Netflix Deredevil. Well, that was the plan, but the hour he had left to rest before waking up, got a "Little" interrumption coming in, from his window.

 _ **"WYY HUUU, WYY HUUU, WYY HUUU"**_

-hm. . . - he oppened his eye a Little -Ambulance sirens?-

He got up. . . slowly. Then went to the window in order to look out. And, yes, those were sirens from a couple of ambulances that passed right in front of his house.

-They are going to. . .the.. . .the. . . They are going to. . . the. . .AAAWWWWWWWWW, ñammm. . . Down Town. . .- he was tired but, manage to get that conjecture right -Why?-

* * *

 **(Tension Music)**

The group of vigilantes was running away and for their lives. This group was a small one of the original members. They didn't know if the others were capture in the run after the down of that huge tree. What they did know was that run was life. . . And safe from the punishment of their parents.

-Wait, I think I saw them, FOLLOW ME! -

\- AH! They know we are close! -

\- No, they won't get us- said a guy similar to Alfonso

-We know a place- said another guy similar to Ferguson

\- They are every where, they will get us before getting to the suburban área-

-Yeah, it makes no sense to go-

-its all over-

-No! We are not giving up on the team and not giving up on each other, they will not get us-

-He is right guys, if we gave up now, we may not be able to do more for the city. . .And whom ever did this, will laugh at us in the end, and I won't let that happen to me! -

The boys gain a little strain from them. They won't let the people responsible for their issues to get away.

\- now, help us with the boys that can't stand on their own to move-

\- Come on-

* * *

It was very late but for the días family. It was fantastic to have easy night for sleep. It was all calm and pacific that not even the need for milk would stop Star in recover the sleep easy. She was crossing the the hall when the noise of some stuff getting disorganized on the next room a track her attention. But then she noticed that it was only Marcos room, that took her calm down again, he probably just jumped out of the house again to go back to the streets. . . Uh.

\- Marco Días! - she ran to his room, but when she arrived it was to late to find Marco, his window was open and there was no Marco in it -YOU DIDN'T! -

She ran to the window an there he was. Running through the the street. Hidden from all curious eyes and Star.

\- YOU MAKE A PROMISE! YOU PROMISE TO ME! YOU LIER! -

She took out his wand and pointed at Marco. - Lazo of cute rainbow Six color! !-

She shouted and then shootout a beam from her staff right into Marco's back. But her screaming was enough heads up for Marco to look behind and have time to avoid the energy lazo. He looked back and there he saw her, it all stopped for a minute, but he ran away.

-AWWWWW, you traitor!-

Star shoot again and again but never got to hit his target. Marco left without telling a thing and just so rude. She felt a little need for scream and kick off things, that and. . . A surprising feeling that wanted to make her cry.

She was loosing some of her enthusiasm until she manage to get a nice view of Marco's cellphone on ground. It was shining.

\- Hmm! No, Not this time Marco Días !-

She went back inside the house. Got to her room and then took off her pijamas for some other clothes and shoes.

 **Flash back to the past days at school. . . . . . .**

 _-I have lots of people asking me for clothes and gear,- said that girl Anna while taking the mesure of Star -I do lots of things but if it wasn't for my family help I would not be capable to finish up everything-_

 _\- well, yeah nice to hear that- Star wasn't comfortable with this kind of thing, she was a warrior mostly -But, lets forget about the boys and just think about other stuff Hahaha! -_

 _\- Oh, well that's cool, but I think you should consider to tell me what type of gear you want to have-_

 _-Ah? I don't want a gear, i want cute dresses and stuff - lie_

 _\- Yeah I know that, but I think that it might suitable have a complete list. . . That and sorta need to be focusing on getting rid of all the orders of the boys and I have lots of material in my house-_

 _-ok fine, no problem with that but. . . Can have then something more specific looking clothes then? -_

 _\- Yeah, what kind of gear you want to have besides your dresses? -_

 _Star gave her a happy smile._

 _\- OH, hay girl, do you have any problems with me paying some extra for my stuff first? -_

 **End of the flash back**

Marco was on his way to get to the main road so he could get to downtown. He needed some direction first doe. He checked his pants bu. . . His cellphone wasn't there!

\- What? -

Yeah, he didn't have it.

\- OH, it's not good at all, dam it-

Just when he figured that out. One powerful light took him by surprise. And what a great surprise he got.

\- freeze gangster! -

\- WHAT? -

\- Neighborhood patrol! !-

\- Oh! ?-

\- You are under arrest! ! !-

\- Ah? But I haven't done anything wrong! -

\- you had, criminal! - said a new voice

-Wait a minute- Marco recognized that voice but still was blinded by the light

-GET HIM, AND HE LEADS US TO THE OTHER'S FIVE UNLEASHED! -

\- YOU JUST LISTEN THE MAN, GET THAT MASKED PUNK! ! !-

The shadows of grown adults step into the light, Marco had a chance to do stuff now he wasn't blind. But what could he do?

 **To be continue. . .**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, not a new episode.

Hi!. . . I am shield Guy from Shield Pruductions. I am here to tell you that, we are facing some terrible problems. Like for example. . . a virus, a USB virus to be clear. Some Direct Acces virus call ALEXA, THAT just a couple of days ago, infected our USBS flash drives. And we cant get any help from nobady just yet.

Our Work is on this USBS and probably our cumputers are infected too. So, in name of my Friends and co-writers, we cant uppload the new 2 chapters we had in mind to put this week.

So, until new info, this fic will stop.

SHIELDGUY OUT!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people. . .this is Shield-Guy talking in name of Shield Productions on fanfiction. As you know, from the last chapter, we had problems. A virus got our USBS AND WE CANT STILL GET SOME HELP DAM IT!. . . . . so, this chapter is a kickly run of writing and bilding from what we remember of the episode, but have the same cool content. But we had to cut this thing in TWO chapteres. . .so next part will come sooooonnn!. . . . . . . . . . hope so.**

 **Just enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER TITLE : Never say "I give up on us"**

* * *

The raining yellow and hot lights of the street, fell upon the inocent vigilantes, courtesy of the evildoers because that did that to them. They were capable to do some advances in the last couple of minutes doe to the fact that two of them knew the streets so well and the direction they had to take.

The blind fooled law was against them already, so run, that was the only option they had. Escape and hide like a little kid and don't look behind.

-They don't seem to be close any more, tell ya, I am not saying that I am the only one who had a good idea, but mine was the best-

\- Oh yeah, it's pretty much the same thing that I had on my mind, i know this place too, so-

\- Yeah, but you didn't say anything about it, did you? Ferguson -

\- Let the talking for another day please, can you? -

\- yes you are right man, still not sure if this is the best way possible so don't feel comfortable enough for now-

They kept the walking on. A few minutes after that, they went around the hallways of a purple buildings till they got in to a cross path. No more yellow lights for some footsteps and darkness wasn't that confortable any more.

-Hmm, dark alley-

\- Yeah ,we can see it-

\- yes, just don't get to worry about it guys -

\- yes-

\- ok, lets go people -

They didn't know, but they were getting close to the main destination.

* * *

Marco was just a few minutes of distance from his friends and colleagues.

He had to rush less and less because of the difficulty of those alleys and the amount of things that where just there trowed as trash. It was not a good feeling run back to the streets, especially after telling the opposite thing to the girl you respect and care about the most.

-When we get away from this one guys, we are going to have a long talk-

He stopped because of a bunch of sounds coming at him, closer by every second that happen.

-Hmm- he took cover and watched them come - They think we're just going to fall, don't they? -

 _\- come on over guys, we are close-_

 _\- but still need some help from your friend, remember-_

-wait. . . . what?. . . those-

 _-Ferguson don't stop!-_

-Yes. . .yes they are. . .-Marco smile. He felt like making an appearance with a mischievous coment.

-Oh, marco, if only i can tell where are you-

Perfect.

-Well, that's hard to tell you, walk and play hide and seek can be very difficult with out the help of someone just as perfect as me-

The guys turn around and get to see a little smiley, dam Marco Días.

\- Marco! ! ! !- his Friends called

and he smiled -Hehehe. . . just me, don't worry-

The hurried to greet him.

\- man, I never thought I would like to see you and your bad pun lines! !-

He stopped smiling. - Yeah, thanks-

Before eny thing. . .the others intervened

-Thats the help you two been talking about? -

Ferguson and Alfonso turned back.

\- yes, Marco Días, the man itself-

\- well that's me-

They all looked at him -well. . .-

-Well?-

\- well, let's go ahead then Días-

But before Marco could have a chance to lead the way, he stopped the path.

-What's going on? - They asked

-Guys. . . aww, before we leave, I need to know what happened with you all tonight-

Silence.

-ah. . . Yeah, we can get that done after we get to safety- -No boys! I am not gonna fall for you with out a good reason! So tell me what happend this night!- he cut them off quickly and efficiently tuff

They keeped in silence for a couple of seconds. Yeah, nothing that happened that night was fun and exciting as before. And the fact that some of them got caught was the worse. Marco warned the all group and they didn't listen.

-ah, well, yeah. . . straight to the point - Alfonso said

\- So. . . talk-

\- well, yeah. . . that's the problem, we, don't know, what exactly happen-

Marco opened his eyes wide - you, don't know? -

He gave them all a hard look. Ferguson and Alfonso hesitate the most.

\- No, we do know what happened to us, there was a trap and people trying to catch us. . . But we don't know how or whom or why-

\- you are gonna need to be more explicit than that, I want answers, OH WAIT. . . I know!. . . People got scared of us, called us criminals and set up a trap in order to put us out of the streets, THAT HAPPENED, and that's why I had to out run a couple of gards just minutes ago!-

\- They saw you! ?-

\- berly, but now we have to go around and find another way back to safety -

-WHAT!?-

-We have to turn around- yeah. . . that

\- Well that's fantastic, what a nice picture of the situation! - said other one of them

-Well, I dont have a better way to put things, Friends!-

-Well. . . I can give you a better description of the situation, you Devil criminals! - That voice

. . . Silence . . .

\- They found us! ! !-

Finally after they noticed.

\- HOLA! Devils, have you been enjoying the hide and seek game!-

They all looked back and there they were. . . The Law.

From one corner to the other. Ligths Were turned on. The 4 entries were cover. East, North, West, and South.

-oh, no- marco said

-oh, Yes. . .HMHMHMAHAHAHAHAHAH-

The civil police then showed up.

-Hang on in there criminals!-

The neighborhood polcie warned.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .COMERCIAL BREAK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **\- - - - - TAKE A MOMENT TO CHECK OUT SOME TENSION MUSIC ON YOUTUBE, OR MP3, OR IPOD TO MAKE THINKS DRAMATIC and BAD ASS!- - - - - - -**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . And we are back. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-STOP!-

-DONT MOVE!-

-WE GOT YOU!-

-DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!-

-DONT YOU DARE TO MOVE!-

-ALL OF YOU 6, DONT MOVE!-

Its was game over. Marco did not belive this, he was. . . was doom. Him and his Friends. All done, All over, All lost.

-GIVE UP, CRIMINALS! ITS OVER!- that, voice

-hmm. . . . how it should be. . .- Marco whispered

-now on the ground, put your hands up in the back of your head!-

Marco took a loock once more. The neighborhood pólice, that guy he knew who might be, the alley all cover, and his firends. They were also checking on him. Their look, their smile and shine on their eyes, whising for dare and actiooo. . . . wait, wait a sec. . . . wait, WAIT! ! !

Yeah, they were smiling and sending a clear whish to him.

- _guys. . .yss?-_

One last smile and they all lifted their arms. . . Pretending lost. Marco did not belive this guys, they were all being. . . DareDavils.

 _-OH. . . . this is gonna suck- he said to him self -. . .but-_

So if they were about to fall anyway. . . then, just let it go. . . . Get it? Because they were about to "Go" down. Jajajaja. . . ja. . . He was scare as hell.

- _but-_

BUT IT WAS ALL ABOUT GOING DOWN! ! !

- _it was a pleasure to work with you guys_ \- Marco whispered

They all tightened the muscles. Then the so called neighborhood police officers noticed the surprising calmness of the criminals, that said it all. If they wanted to make it the hard way, they could definitely use the same force against them.

\- if this is what they want to do, I will crack them down to the point of. .- that mister in the shadows had shivers - oh that's sounds great and makes me feel so bad for the enjoying this with out the girls-

That explained all. This was a huge deal to take the Diablos down, a trap, and on purpose. They were expecting to do it the hard way any way. For Marco, and the boys, It was all or nothing. . . No more than this, no more escape, no more vigilantes and no more heroism.

But of course, they knew it.

Then, they all took one, last, breath, and finally. . .they Fight.

\- Ahhh!-

One of the boys kicked a trash bag of the ground in to the air.

-HAYAAA! ! !-

Marco lifted his fist and caused a trash-smoking-boom explosion that covered them all.

 **¡ ¡ ¡BOOOOM! ! !**

-AHHH! -

The cover did not stop the neighborhood police. They jumped in, not willing to let anyone go.

It was a chaos. The police run and tackle someone in the middle of the way. It was Alfonso, he was out of the cover but this one grow a Little bit more, because of more dust and garbage that was throw on top of them.

The noise and disturbing sounds manage to make things difficult for the police. But not enough.

More man ran into the dark and brown cover. They make their way through, catching some people and trying to get them in the ground. But they also won some punches coming from the youngsters.

No one could see, just shadows moving fast and moving around.

The boys were causing trouble and making sure that they didn't have it easy.

How many of the police officers they took down? Non, they just avoid, kicked them out of the dust and make them hit them selfs on the run.

The cover did work.

But the small figure on the side of the police, wasn't happy with the successful tactics of the Devils.

\- OH, Marco Días! You wont win this one!-

The little person walked till get a garbage container.

\- if you want things to be done right, do it yourself!-

The dust was loosing some of his density. But it was all about to end. The big, green and full container ran into the darkness of the stinky dust. Every one stopped and look back. Their expresión pail for the surprise.

\- OOOH! Jump! -

And they all jumped out of the away.

 _ **CRASH!**_

The alley got clear. Very clear actually.

-Hmm! -

The neighborhood police officers noticed that, only they were in the middle of the path. A side of the buildings.

\- What? -

-What?-

-ah?-

-ho?-

-WHAT!? HOLD RIGHT THERE! WHERE ARE THEY!?-

They were gone.

There was rummors and whispers every where. The tiny guy walked out of the shadows. Jeremy was outrageous and very mad.

-NO, NO, NO, HMMMMM, NO! ! !-

Close to them, there was a ground window near a building. There the sounds of the foot steps running were clear. Marco, Alfonso, a hurt Ferguson and the rest of the group were all done. Tired and scare, and full of adrenaline. That was really, really close. But, jajaja, the night was still young for them.

\- _Sir, I think you might want to have a nice view of this!_ \- They manage to hear them

\- Oh, well that's good, let's go faster boys come on! - Marco said

\- This his useless man, still they might find us -

\- well not yet man, not, yet. . .so, now move on! -

 **To be continue. . .**


	10. Chapter 10

**serius tone: We are back!. . . and after a lot we are clean and out of virus! finaly, oir work its now on track. . .but we are still working on a lot of others stuff so just have paciencia! Hermanos y Hermanas! JEJEJEJEJE . . .well. . .here we are.**

 **We did not have chance to check wel this episode, so maybe in the future there will be changes on this chapter.**

 **Chapter title: Lots of losses**

* * *

The boys were running through darker subterranean sewers, but they were slow. That was because of the number of people injured in the escape. Ferguson had a horrible time getting through the window, the other boys got hit from the early attack on the all team, Alfonso got hit by a pólice and Now. . . Marco was the only one that had strength enough to make the run.

\- OH, wait for a minute man, this is hard-  
-we have no choice but to move on faster Ferguson, now come on, we can still make it to safety -

\- Oh, I am not gonna lie to you, but what can we do to keep the run going? Did you hear that voice behind us? They know we are close -  
\- Yeah, that can be the case, but until then you will not stop and neither one of you too- he told the rest of the group - now, let's try to get some idea of where we are, can you see anything? -  
The boys took a look and Alfonso manage to find a thing.  
\- look at that- he pointed out  
There was some sort of words written on the pipes.  
\- nice-  
Marco got close, the world's problem was that they were dusty and almost erase.  
\- Hmm, ok, I think we are close to the main road, west of the city -  
\- Oh, no!- They all complaint  
-dude, we are coming from that place-  
-we are going to the same place we started this night patrol again, we almost got caught in the near area! -  
\- Ah, uh, ah, well it seems like the new way to get away from this one guys, is got the slip of those guys up there-  
\- well, yeah, we may have a chance-  
\- but it would be like doing a circle around the city center at this point, we were most close the other way-  
\- Yeah, we won't have a nice way out of this any more, we lost that chance minutes ago-  
\- Just tell me that this will take us out before sun rise-  
\- well, yeah, if we don't stop by anything-  
And just precisely time there was a sound of foot steps coming, also voices saying stuff.  
\- move on! - Marco tell them

The neighborhood police officers noticed the window that the boys used in order to escape. It took them about some minutes to find out the way, but now they were on the right direction.  
-Watch your steps people -  
\- it's clear at six-  
\- Nothing at our twelve-  
Hmm? At nine, move on! -

In the surface of the city, the real patrols of police were getting ready for a jump on the subterranean. But Jeremy had a couple of lawyers talking.  
\- Sir, you can not do a thing like this in the middle of the night, we just get a lots of complaints about the recent damages and disturbing you people caused-  
-yes, there were a considerable amount of things that happened this night but that is completely fine with the local law of the city, the people of this neighborhood act on self defense and according to the suburban policy plan of action, any group of patrol that is defending their homes can take a stand against the causes of the danger. . .-  
-I know that, but the thing that doesn't say that policy, you can't not take actions of persecution and restrict the suspects from a real officer once we arrived-  
\- well, yeah, that is how it works, but certainly inappropriate for you to do right now, officer-  
-what? What did you mean sir?-  
\- I think you should consider to ask that to your partner- he indicated with his finger behind him  
Another police officer was heading to them.  
\- James Dean? -  
\- yes? -  
-Come here man we just get a call-  
-Can it wait? -  
\- No, no it can't-  
The police officer look at the lawyer and him gave a smile to him.

His smile went off -they're right, young Mister Jeremy, we can not keep those bandalic gangsters to our self, they are the ones that are in charge of those things-  
The boy appear behind hik.  
\- YOU THINK I CARE! -  
\- not really-

-just tell me that you haven't snitch any of our personal names-  
\- now is just you Mister, but my little action against their legal process might not get us enough time-  
\- Dammit! Wr need more time!-  
-what we need is to get your people out there is no way you and the others will look good on this if there's more intromisión from you. They most be arrested by the police-  
\- Hmm, again, Dammit! . . . Five minutes! -  
\- good decision-

On top of a building, a shadowing figure took a stand.  
\- Hmm? -

On the subterranean, Marco and the rest of the crew got into a new interconnected área.  
\- look at this place! -  
-I rather not, oh gosh the stinky air-  
\- Yeah, I never said anything about a clean way out-  
\- Well, that's sucks the move! -  
\- Oh, well, stop being so kind and move on! -  
\- well, i follow you friend-  
\- Oh, let me see if there's a way out-  
Marco turned around and check the place. There was some places they could go. But not quite sure.  
-Check this place out, come on we must find an exit- Marco took a step forward  
\- well, i don't see. . .Oh, there is one!-  
There was a door on the far hallway.  
\- let me open this- Marco took the handle and pull -Hmm! !-  
The door did not open.  
-maybe it need a push! -  
He pushed the door but it didn't work either.  
-oh? Jajaja! Let's try again, HMM! !-  
\- Oh, let me help you! - Ferguson decided to help -Hmm! !-  
\- you two need more people- Alfonso helped too - Come on!-  
-Oh, we too - the others helped also -Hmm! !-  
The door was stuck.  
\- Come on, open! !-  
They kept trying but it didn't work, the more they push the more close it seemed to get.  
-we have to escape, come on! !-  
There was silence for a long moment. The sounds of them doing force attract some attention to their position.  
-Neighborhood patrol! ! !-  
\- Hmm! -  
The patrol was just getting inside.  
-Surrender! -

Up on the streets, the news arrived at the young Jeremy.  
"We found them sir, we'll get them to you in no time! "  
\- jajaja! Excellent! !-  
-good news I assume-  
\- They are lost, we won victory is mine! -  
The young Jeremy was jumping happily.  
\- well, i think we should proceed with the rest of the plan then! -  
\- Oh? Ah, yeah, yeah, straight to the point, let those blue guys do their job- he went to celebrate  
The shadow above them moved.

\- Marco! - Ferguson screamed  
\- AWWWWW! -  
The boy in the hood was fighting against the patrol guys. One against ten.  
Some of the boys also helped but they were not getting results. They were getting hit and hit again.  
\- surrender, Now!-  
\- Ah! -  
\- Alfonso! -  
\- I'm trying- Alfonso was the only one still trying to get that door open -it just not working! -  
\- Don't give up! -  
Marco got block and then hit with a staff right into the face.

Out in the middle of the night, the Devils were leaving the house they were located. The police was just about to take them in custody. Jeremy was very, very happy with that.  
-ok, lets take this in our hands now boys-  
-yeah, take them to jail! - said Jeremy - jajaja-  
The polcie was about to put the handcuffs on them when. . .

\- Marco, Ah! -  
Ferguson screamed when Marco was down on the floor, two guys on him. The rest was on the rest of the Devils. All except Alfonso, who was still trying out the door.  
-Let us go, this is a misunderstanding! !-  
\- Shut it Devil, you are under. . .-  
 **¡ ¡ ¡TREMBLING! ! !**  
\- HEY! - WHAT IS THAT? -

* * *

Up, a bam of fire blowout the streets of the city. It was a flashing white light, many of them got blinded by it but not all. That was solve when another really strong blast explosion.  
 **¡ ¡ ¡BLASTS! ! !**  
\- TAKE COVER! !-  
\- AH! !-  
Then another and another.  
¡ **¡ ¡ BLASTS, BLASTS, BLASTS! ! !**

 **¡ ¡ ¡TREMBLING! ! !**  
\- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP THERE?-  
\- YES, CRAZY! -  
Marco saw his chance.  
-AHHH! -  
 **KICK !**  
\- UH! -  
 **KICK!**  
\- AWWWWW! -  
He got up and decided to take them all down.  
\- That guy escape! -  
\- take him. . . -  
 **KICK!**  
The rest of the group also fought back.  
-AHHH! ATTACK! -

The police was taking cover, all including the neighborhood patrol and Jeremy too.

Down there, the boys were taking out the last of the patrol members.  
-UH! ! !-  
Just at that moment, it was all over.

The attack on the police stopped at last, it finally stopped.  
\- Positions! !-  
The polcie took position of counter attack.  
\- see any thing? -  
\- Clear! -  
\- i de see nothing -  
\- don't get your eyes of the sky-  
\- fire is over! -  
\- don't stop checking! -  
Jeremy checked out the place. There was a lot of smoke in the air. Not clear what was going up. Not until the smoke dismissed the young rich boy saw the alley completely abandon. The Devils were gone.  
-AWWWWW! HMMM! NOOO! -

Back with the boys. They were still trap on that place. No chances of escaping. . . Until Alfonso saw the staff used to hit Marco on the floor and picked up.  
The boy begging to hit the handle of the door.  
\- Ahhh! Ah! Ah! Open! Now! Come on!-  
Marco meanwhile, put the last of the officers in a corner. The rest was checking on their wounds.  
\- AWWWWW! That is the last one-  
He turned to his friends and colleagues and saw the look on their faces.  
\- guys? -  
Ferguson decided to tell him.  
\- dude, Jason have a broken. . . - he almost vomit - bone, is his right foot and-  
\- and also me. . . My shoulder doesn't feel good- the guy that truly answered as Eugene tell them -it's over -  
Marco denied with the head, then got close to the two.  
-No, no, we can still make it, just. . .Ferguson, ah, help me out with this, we can still get to safety and make Star do something about those bones! Just let me think! -  
He tried to get them up but. . .  
\- Marco, Marco, Marco! -  
\- Ah? -  
\- listen to that-  
\- Ah? -  
\- Shut it-  
Moments passed.  
" LET'S GO! "  
"ITS CLEAR HERE! "  
"WE HAVE TO FIND OUR GUYS! "  
Marco's face got white and green.  
\- the truth makes you sick? Boy. . . It should not, stop that-  
Marco look at them.  
\- but. . .-  
 **¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡BRAKE! ! ! ! !**

\- I did it! - Alfonso screamed

-Marco!- Eugene called  
Marco gave him a harsh look.  
-We are just gonna make you slow-  
\- but. . .-  
-we can't continue, we need assistance, doctors. . . Get it-  
Marco just look down.  
\- AWWWWW! Just go you guys! - Jason said - Hmm! Now! -  
"I think we are getting closer! !"  
-Marco?- Ferguson asked - what do we do? -  
He did not answer. Just walked towards the exit door.  
-Marco? -  
-Let's get to safety, Ferguson, Alfonso move-  
\- but. . .-  
\- Let's go! !-  
The two amigos interchange dudes with their eyes.  
-Marco? -  
\- I JUST SAID, LET'S GO! !-  
They got scared and with pain, they decided to follow Marco.  
When they got inside, Marco punched hard some pipes on the wall that then fall into the ground, blocking then the door.  
\- so, now it's just the two of us, hmm?-  
\- yes, just let me take care of those stupid patrol guys, you rest that feet of yours, ok-  
As ge said that, Jason got on his good feet, slow and hurtful, but he did pulled off.  
-Oh shut up and let me be stupid, can you? - He ranted -I have lots of things to worry about now, than a broken bone-  
He let a crazy laughter escape from him when the pain run through his leg.  
\- jajaja, THIS FOOT IS CRAP IN COMPARISON! OH, HMM! YOU UNDERSTAND ME! JAJAJA! DAMMIT! -  
Eugene sight.  
-You're such a dam son of a dog, you know that? -  
\- yes, yes I am-  
Then. . .

* * *

Marco followed by Ferguson and Alfonso, listened the noisy fight far away. . Then just screams, punches and then just rumblings and finally nothing.  
Just Ferguson and Alfonso looked back.

Up, inocent trash containers were victims of the rage of Jeremy.  
-Ahhh! -  
\- Ah, Mister, I got some news-  
-WHAT? -  
\- yes, the patrol manage to capture some of the Devils down there-  
\- Who? -  
\- two old boys-  
\- Ahhh! ! ! Just two! -  
\- well it's better than nothing compared to our lost up here-  
\- Hmm! ! !-  
\- Then I will talk to the police-  
Jeremy was alone now, he was angry with everything he lost him, he almost got, caught, capture and humiliate him.  
\- OH, WAIT TILL I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU, HMM-MARCOOOOOOO!-  
 **To be continue. . .**

* * *

 **oh. . .what a Shamalan plot change. . . ohohohohohohohohooo. . . . this will be something!**


End file.
